A hurricane and a Butterfly
by Samui97
Summary: From two opposite backgrounds something unreal will sprout.Maybe. If they are able to forget their differences and love unconditionally, since the end could be close... ICHIHIME
1. at Night

**Winter, 2011**  
><em>11:27 p.m<br>_

* * *

><p>She walked through the streets alone, naturally she didn't mind. Orihime was used to it. She carelessly carried the bag with cookies, and with each step her knee hit it, crumbling them. While she hummed a song that she had just made up she walked past the alley. As she kept walking she heard footsteps that were not her own, and by the sound she could tell it was a man, and just as she was turning around something grabbed her from behind.<p>

"Move an inch and I'll slit your throat." A young man whispered in her ear. Although it was only a whisper, the sadistic voice made her feel fear she had never felt before.

The voice then told her to walk back towards the alley; she did as she was told. The alleyway was dark and humid; it smelled like piss and dirt. The voice sounded young, almost like a high school guy. She was thrown into the wall which made her groan. She couldn't quite see the face of her attacker for the light was shining right behind him. He was about 2 heads taller than her, with an athletic built. Her eyes then focused on the knife, which was glimmering in the darkness.

He got closer, and put his hand on the wall, right beside Orihime's face.  
>"W-what do you want?" she asked, in the most confident way she could manage.<br>"Little girls like you shouldn't be walking alone at night." He said, ignoring her question. His breath stunk of alcohol and cigarettes.

Disgusted she cried, "d-don't you breathe on me!" She closed her eyes and pushed him, and tried to run. He grabbed her by the collar of her coat and swung her around. The light now shined on him.

He was in his early 20's, Orihime guessed 22. With emotionless grey eyes, and a defined jaw line. He grabbed her by the neck and put his knife to her face. With her right hand she tried to remove his hand from her neck, he then put the knife to her wrist, and cut her.

At first she didn't know. She stared at her hand, at first bluntly, almost with the same emotionless eyes as her attacker. Then the blood started to seep. More and more blood. As the red stuff dripped down her hand her eyes widened in horror, her mouth slightly opened and then everything turned pitch black.


	2. at Sunrise

**Winter 2011  
>5:48 a.m <strong>

* * *

><p>She was looking at the black sky. A moonless night. Then she realized a broad and manly neck covered by a black silky scarf. Still carrying her in his arms the man stopped , looked down. Bangs of ginger hair framed his face, specially his defined jaw. He stared at her with chestnut eyes with a pattern more complicated than that of a snowflake. It's not that he looked at her sweetly; his gaze was rather direct with no emotion what's so ever. Still, there was something in his eyes that pierced the girl speechless.<p>

"Hey there. 'Bout time you came around." He said. Although it sounded like a friendly greeting it didn't quite fit his face which didn't have a hint of sentiment.

That's when it hit her that she was lying in some strangers arms going to an unknown place. Under normal circumstances Orihime would have slapped him and ran away, but not this time. He was too warm and soft. And for the first in years she felt safe. Like his arms were pillars carved just for her and his chest a fortress that won't break. He was about to put her down but then decided not to.

She didn't answer so he kept walking and neither of them said a word. The entire walk Orihime was looking up at the strangers jaw and almost cupped his face in her cold hands. He finally put her down. They had arrived at a river bank. The grass below them was mostly covered with snow. For a second they stood there just looking at the river that looked as cold as it was. Orihime made her way halfway through the slope and sat down. He followed and sat beside her.

"Whats your name?" Orihime asked, still looking at the river. After a long pause that made her think he was not going to answer he said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Ichigo… I-Chi-Go" She repeated.

"Yeah, Ichigo. Whats so amusing about it?"

" Ironic isn't it? That Ichigo means strawberry and Kuro means black." She said, followed by a soft smile.

"Whatever…" He shrugged although he had never thought about the fact himself.

"Im Inoue, Inoue Orihime". She lay back in a patch of grass. "Ichigo seems to soft for you, it doesn't quite fit you. I'll call you Kurosaki"

"You are no princess so I won't call you Orihime either. I'll call you Inoue" He accused.

"That's right, am no princess." Orihime agreed.

Something about her statement made Ichigo look at her. He saw the morning light shine on her pale skin. Her eyes were a cloudy muted gray with unusual silver rays filled with sunrise. Even though her skin was pale her lips were a healthy orangy-pink, that contrasted her beautiful auburn hair. Since she was lying down her hair twisted around her and made awkward loops. As the wind blew it carried her scent which was of sugar and grapes. He watched her look at her wrist for the first time. It was neatly bandaged with a blue piece of cloth. She didn't know why or how it was there. She didn't ask, so he didn't say.

They watched the gray sun of February rise. After the show she got up, said her goodbyes and left.  
>They met by the river bank the next day.<p> 


End file.
